


First Date

by niintendojpg



Series: Hopelessly in Love [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Starker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 19:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niintendojpg/pseuds/niintendojpg
Summary: It's finally time for Peter and Tony's first date, what will Tony have planned?Now a chaptered fic, found here; https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216842/chapters/35292806





	First Date

Slamming his bedroom door shut, Peter throws his backpack on his bed. He doesn't have much time to get ready for his date with Tony. He runs his hands through his hair before clicking his fingers and realizing he needs to shower. As the water runs down his body, he realizes exactly what he's doing. He's going on a date, not with just anyone - with Tony Stark. The Tony Stark. He remembered thinking he was attractive when he first saw him in a magazine, but then he met him and wow, he was blown away. They slowly got closer, and then all at once they just found that they had an amazing connection. It, of course, took them a while to confess to each other. Peter still remembers that first kiss. Their lips fit together so perfectly, like his lips were Tony's to kiss. He'd wanted it for the longest time, so when it finally happened, it's all Peter could think about. But today, thoughts of the date flooded his mind. What should he wear? Or say? Before he knew it, it had been half an hour and his fingers were wrinkling up.

Wrapping a towel round his waist and shaking his head, Peter walked out of his bathroom into his bedroom. He rummaged through his drawers and wardrobe trying to find something acceptable to wear, but he couldn't. The date was a complete surprise on his part, he knew nothing about it except that Tony would be picking him up soon. And that he didn't know what to wear. He imagined what Tony could possibly plan, and decided that it was very unlikely Tony Stark would plan to go to a coffee shop. But how far would he go? In the end, Peter settled for slim fit suit bottoms and a white shirt. Smart casual seemed appropriate. In the time it took him to get dressed and sort out his hair, it was already time for the date. There was a gentle knock on the door. He checked his appearance one last time in the mirror before taking a deep breath and opening the door.

Standing in the doorway was Tony. He was dressed in a gray casual suit, his hair styled nicely and holding a box of red roses. Peter gasped slightly and accepted the flowers, "Tony, they're beautiful. Thank you," Peter smiled, placing them on his bedside table. He grabbed his keys before coming back to the man at his door, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Ready to go, Pete?" Tony offered out his hand, which Peter quickly accepted. They walked downstairs to be met by Happy and a black sleek car. Happy greeted them and Tony opened the car door for Peter to get in. As soon as they started driving, all Peter was doing was trying to figure out where they were going. But Tony was keeping it a surprise. He signaled for Happy to put up the privacy barrier, and then as soon as it was up, he intertwined his fingers with Peter's.

"I've been thinking about you." Tony hummed, tracing the back of Peter's hand with his thumb. A smile crept on Peter's face, he still couldn't believe what was happening. /The/ Tony Stark had been thinking about him. The Tony Stark he looked up to, and the Tony Stark that liked him back.

Peter, wide-eyed, looked up into Tony's brown eyes, "I've been thinking about you too."

Tony swore his heart skipped a beat at that. He had a huge crush on Peter, so hearing that he had been thinking about him? Brilliant. It wasn't long before Peter was guessing locations as they drove down roads and pouting when he guessed wrong. He guessed everything from arcades to museums to takeout places. He truly had no idea what Tony had in mind. He wanted to show the younger boy just how much he meant to him. When they left the city, Peter had officially run out of ideas.

"You're not taking me to my death right?" Peter laughed, gesturing to the amount of trees surrounding them. It definitely felt like they were driving on a trail and not a road. Tony just chuckled and shook his head. He pointed out the window as they pulled in to a side trail. Peter looked out excitedly, and was amazed. Standing there was a beautiful restaurant, he could slightly hear the sound of violins and a piano.

Opening the door for Peter, Tony held his hand out for him to take. Peter took it happily, and they strolled into the restaurant. It truly was beautiful. While Tony talked to the hostess, Peter admired the interior. Soft music filled the restaurant; as did the smell of delicious food. He didn't have much time to look into the small details, as the hostess took them up a staircase. Peter looked confused at Tony, but his mouth opened in surprise as they reached the top. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Stars littered the navy sky and the full moon shone bright onto the couple. It was a romantic balcony, with a single candlelit table in the middle. Surrounding the couple was flowers intertwined with fairy lights. In the background, there were faint city lights. It was perfect.

"Tony this is- I mean this really is beautiful." Peter stuttered out, still not believing this was real. He was expecting to wake up any minute. Tony guided him to the table, pulling out Peter's chair for him. When they had both sat down, Tony ordered a bottle of ridiculously expensive red wine to the table and poured them both a glass. Peter was still starstruck, looking around the balcony, "I can't believe you've done this, honestly I can't believe you would do this for me."

Tony just admired the man in front of him. The candlelight shone on Peter's skin, giving him even more of a glow. His brown hair was styled carefully on his head, but had become looser from all the turning. His eyes were wide and had a sparkle in them. Tony smiled to himself and felt like the luckiest man in the world. When Peter turned to him, Tony's chest felt light. He couldn't believe what this boy was doing to him.

"People come here to have privacy from the press mostly, but also because it tends to impress on dates." Tony winked, making Peter blush, "Shall we order?"

Both of them ordered a type of pasta dish, but the food was the last thing on their minds.

"So," Peter started, leaning on the table, "tell me, what does an incredibly successful man do at work?" He took a bite of his pasta, an explosion of flavor erupting in his mouth.

"I'm mostly just working on improvements on suits and AI technology. What does a brilliant student do in his time?" Tony asked back, much more interested in talking about Peter than himself.

"Well I guess there's a competition coming up, but I'm not sure if I'll go for it. On one hand, it would be pretty cool to take part in. On the other hand, it would involve traveling to California for a week. I just don't think I have the week to spare at the moment, between college and superhero stuff." Peter shrugged, shoving more pasta in his mouth. Tony pressed his eyebrows together and held Peter’s hand over the table,

“You should go, Peter. Take a break from the superhero stuff, and enjoy your college days. They only come around once.”

Peter nodded, appearing to be thinking about what Tony said. They talked more about everything they could - getting to know each other on a deeper level than they had before. Pretty soon, their meals were finished as was the bottle of wine. Tony quickly pays for their meal and leaves a generous tip, and then they're on their way back to the city.

Buildings passed by them, lights coming and going. Peter started to sink into his seat, when Tony's phone started to ring. He apologized, saying it was important, before answering. Peter mostly blocked it out, staring out of the tinted windows. That was until Tony's voice got firmer, "I don't care. You guaranteed me that the materials would be here in time. It's Mr Stark."

Peter couldn't help but feel some heat rise to his cheeks and to some other places. He imagined different scenarios in his head plenty of times, most of them involved a similar voice being used in a different way. And it definitely involved Mr Stark. He didn't know if it was the alcohol or the way Tony's suit clung to his body, but he needed him closer. He glanced over at the front and realized the privacy barrier was up already.

Driven by drunk confidence, Peter wrapped his arms round the back of Tony's neck. The older man's expression was confused, but he definitely wasn't going to stop anything. Peter slowly kissed near Tony's ear, down to his jaw, and then down his neck. A groan escaped Tony's mouth as Peter started sucking and biting his collarbone. Tony quickly hung up the phone and threw it on the seat next to him. He grabbed Peter's hips as Peter rubbed his body against the other man's, still kissing his neck.

"I'm sorry Mr Stark, I just couldn't hold it in." Peter confessed while biting his lip, staring at Tony. Tony's lower stomach got even hotter, discovering he really /really/ enjoys it when Peter calls him 'Mr Stark'. Especially when biting his lip like that. Tony crashed his lips against Peter's, quickly swiping his tongue on his lower lip. Their tongues almost in a dance. Peter slightly sucked on Tony's tongue, and that was enough to get Tony just over the edge. He grabbed Peter's hair and pulled him back slightly, causing Peter to moan.

"You're going to have to wait, baby." Tony breathed out, rearranging the two of them. Peter was about to question why when the car pulled up to the Avenger's Mansion. He fake coughed and rearranged his suit as to hide his boner, and got out of the car when Tony opened the door for him. The night air hit his skin and cooled him down a bit. Peter was aware they were in public and they shouldn't give anything away, so he held his affections back. He did however ask,

"Would you like to go on another date with me? One that I plan this time?"

Tony smiled and replied, "Of course."

Peter wanted to give him a final kiss, but he knew he couldn't. He gave Tony one last smile before heading upstairs. As soon as he enters his room, he gets undressed into boxers and flops himself down on his bed. He's about to drift off when he notices the box of flowers next to his bed. Reaching over, he grabs one and smells it, holding it to his chest. He fell asleep with the smell of a rose and thoughts of Tony.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please give kudos/comment! I'd really appreciate it, and it'd let me know if I should continue this series.


End file.
